I'm fine
by chibi fighter
Summary: Takes place during the Zoldyck arc. When Gon, Kurapika and Leorio meet up with Killua he's a little roughed up but fine otherwise. What it they got there sooner and found him shirtless, chained up and body littered with scars in the" solitary confinement" room? One-shot


A/n: This is my first Hunter x Hunter fanfic and I'm really excited because I love that show. I'm basing this off of the 2011 version and you can seen this as killuagon if you want but I'm more so going for a friendship type feel. Also this is from Killua's perspective.I don't have anything else to say other than I own nothing.

* * *

I'm fine

I let out another sigh as my older brother Milluki or as I like to call him, Piggy whipped me once more. He had a sick look of utter joy as he did it to. I wonder how he would react when I broke the chains holding my hands off and told him that I'm immune to that type of pain. You'd think he would learn by now.

I was pretty bummed I didn't pass the hunter exam. I just couldn't let my jerk of a brother Illumi hurt Gon, the only friend I've ever had. Don't get me wrong Kurapika and Lerio are nice and all (well most of the time in Lerio's case) but I wouldn't consider them my friends just yet. It's because of my family that I find it hard to trust others. For some reason though Gon is a whole different story. Once I saw him I felt like I knew I could trust him. Funny how stuff like that works huh?

I let out another sigh as the whip hit me once more. God I was so bored and I could really go for some chocolate right about now. I also kind of wish I still had my shirt on. I don't mind being tortured like this, after all I'm used to it by now. It's just cold in the torture chamber. Well whatever, piggy will tire himself out eventually.

I suddenly heard the door open. I didn't bother to look. It was probably just my mother coming to ask me if I learned my lesson or whatever. However it wasn't my mother. It was someone I was kind of surprised to see.

"Killua!" I heard a horrified voice yelled.

I knew that voice anywhere. I turned my head and saw Gon standing there with a shocked expression. Behind him were...Kurapika and….what's his name again? Liorio? Eh...yeah I'm sure that's it.

Gon and Kurapika ran towards me trying to get the chains off while what's his face ran over to Milluki and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. He yelled angrily at my brother, threatening him and getting ready to punch the fat-ass. Milluki being the coward that he is dropped his whip and begged for Lerio not to hurt him.

"Don't worry Killua we'll get you down from there!" Gon told me as he and Kurapika pulled on the chains.

"Guys," I said trying to get there attention.

I was ignored however. Le-whatever continued his furious yelling and Gon and Kurapika continuing tugging on the chains. I decided to try again.

"Gu-"

"Save your energy Killua. You look awful. Don't worry once we get you down we'll get out of here and patch you up and-"

'GUYS!" I yelled.

Everyone even the raving man threatening Piggy went silent and looked at me.I then effortlessly broke the chains off freeing hand hands. The whole room was silent.

* * *

"So you're used to getting beat up like that?"

"Yup," I responded to gots question, "Just because I'm used to it though doesn't mean I can't feel it though. I will admit I did feel kind of bad about stabbing my brother but that doesn't mean I regret it."

Me and Gon currently traveling the Heavens arena. We already saw off Kurapika and the other ones whose name I now know it Leorio and now we were on our own adventure.

What Gon did next took me by surprise. He leaned over and hugged me tight.

"Don't do that again. I was really worried about you when I heard you went back home. Your first true friend I've ever had. I didn't want to lose you," Gon said.

I wrapped my arms around him returning the hug, "I won't leave again. Thank you Gon."

* * *

A/n: What do you guys think? It wasn't too out of character right? It was my first Hunter x Hunter fanfic and I think it turned out good. Well I got to go so bye!


End file.
